The present invention relates generally to operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a method of completing a well utilizing an isolation bypass transition joint.
One method of completing a well having an intersection between a parent wellbore and a branch wellbore is to position a liner at the intersection, so that an upper end of the liner is in the parent wellbore and a lower end of the liner is in the branch wellbore. The liner may or may not be cemented in place by flowing cement about the liner at the wellbore intersection.
In transitioning laterally from the parent wellbore to the branch wellbore, the liner extends across the parent wellbore. To permit flow through the parent wellbore from below to above the wellbore intersection, a sidewall of the liner is typically perforated using conventional perforating guns equipped with a device which aims the guns to shoot through the sidewall in a desired direction. Another method is to mill through the liner sidewall using a deflection device positioned in the liner. However, the use of explosives is very hazardous and milling operations are quite time-consuming.
It would be desirable to provide an improved method which does not require the use of explosives, with their inherent dangers, and which does not require milling through the liner sidewall to provide fluid communication therethrough.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, a method is provided which utilizes a specially configured isolation bypass transition joint. The transition joint is used in a liner string assembly at the intersection between a parent and branch wellbore.
In one aspect of the invention, the transition joint includes two tubular strings, one inside of the other. An annular space is formed between the tubular strings. When installed at the wellbore intersection, a sidewall portion of the transition joint extends across the parent wellbore.
In another aspect of the invention, one or more plug devices are disposed in the transition joint sidewall when it is installed. The plug devices are opened to permit flow through the transition joint sidewall. The plug devices may be opened, for example, by cutting a portion of each of the devices, by dissolving a portion of each of the devices, etc.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the plug devices prevent flow through the transition joint sidewall prior to being opened. The plug devices may also isolate the annular space from the interior and exterior of the transition joint. The plug devices may continue to isolate the annular space from the interior and exterior of the transition joint after being opened.
In still another aspect of the invention, cement is flowed through the annular space, and the plug devices prevent the cement from flowing laterally out of the transition joint sidewall. After the cement has hardened, the plug devices are opened to permit flow through the transition joint sidewall. The plug devices may include generally tubular hollow portions extending from the inner tubular string to the outer tubular string.
These and other features, advantages, benefits and objects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the detailed description of a representative embodiment of the invention hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings.